1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder-ring for an earphone plug, and more particularly, to a holder-ring for an earphone plug which functions as a cushion without causing discomfort to the ear, which improves its wearing feeling and stability, and prevents It from being withdrawn easily. This enables a user to hear sound from a speaker of the earphone clearly by preventing resonance in an ear canal, and to hear a measure of sound from outside, when it is worn in an ear canal opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common earphone is generally configured to enable a user to privately listen to music or broadcasting information alone.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, this kind of earphone comprises a jack 1 adapted to be connected to a receptacle in a music center, a cable 2 having a predetermined length, and a pair of plugs 3 adapted to be inserted into ear holes and each having a speaker therein. Each of the plugs 3 is provided at its periphery with a holder-ring 4.
The holder-ring 4 is centrally formed (FIG. 2) with an aperture 4a to allow sound from the speaker to be transmitted to an ear drum membrane of the user, and is tightly fitted onto the periphery of the plug. The holder-ring 4 is generally made of flexible material such as rubber or silicone for improving comfort and fit.
However, such a conventional earphone may press or rub against and thus severely irritate the skin of the ear canal because it is almost forcibly inserted into the opening of the ear of the user to prevent it from being withdrawn from the ear, thereby causing its wearing comfort to be deteriorated and bringing about inflammation of the ear.
In addition, since the above-mentioned earphone has not been considered in the light of an ergonomic fit between the plug and the ear, the earphone has disadvantages in that it is easily and frequently withdrawn from the ear and thus is not stably worn in the ear canal.
Furthermore, since the plug of the earphone may block off the ear canal entirely, thereby causing resonance of sound from the speaker to take place, the earphone has disadvantages in that the user can hardly hear original sound or sound from outside, and therefore it is impossible to have a dialogue with another person, and thus it can give rise to a safety hazard.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a holder-ring for earphone plugs which functions as a cushion without causing discomfort to an ear, to improve its wearing feeling and stability, to prevent it from being withdrawn easily, and which enables a user to hear sound from a speaker of the earphone clearly, by preventing resonance in an ear canal, and to hear a measure of sound from outside, when it is worn in an ear canal opening.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a holder-ring for an earphone plug, comprising a main cylindrical body having a central aperture; and a curved flange which is integrally formed at the uppermost periphery of the main body and then extended outward and downward therefrom, the flange being spaced from the outer sur face of the main cylindrical body by a predetermined distance so that a space that is open at its lower end is provided therebetween.
The flange may be provided at its upper end with a plurality of small through holes.
The flange may be sized such that the lower end of the flange does not reach to the lower end of the main body.